Biss in alle Ewigkeit
by SMBunny
Summary: Es wird spannend ; Der Summary passt hier nicht rein. Steht aber zum Anfang des ersten Kapitels in der FF ;
1. Chapter 1

**Bis(s) in alle Ewigkeit**

**Kapitel 1: Der Abschied**

_Ein paar Worte zu beginn: _

_Dies ist meine erste FF überhaupt. Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik jeglicher Art freuen =)_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen ..._

_lg, Karo 3_

**Summary: **

**Bella, Edward, Nessie und der Rest der Cullen Familie beginnen ein neues Leben in Alaska, wo Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie das Darthmound College besuchen.**

**Die neue Familien Idylle scheint perfekt und Bella ist glücklicher als je zuvor.**

**Doch plötzlich verschwinden Menschen und Freunde, Freunde die damals auf der Lichtung als Zeugen für die Cullens da gewesen sind.**

**Nach und nach ziehen immer mehr graue Wolken über Bellas strahlenden Himmel.**

**Kommt die Bedrohung von den Volturis? Oder vielleicht doch aus einer ganz anderen Ecke?**

Hätte mir vor zwei Jahren jemand erzählt, dass ich mich in einen Vampir verliebe, in heiraten, mit ihm eine kleine Familie gründen würde (wenn auch nicht mit Absicht) und kurz darauf selber zum Vampir werden würde, dann hätte ich denjenigen wohl für verrückt erklärt. Doch nun war alles so gekommen. Und ich war glücklich. Glücklicher als ich in meinem Leben je gewesen war. Wir hatten die Volturis in die Flucht geschlagen. Etwas wo wohl zum damaligen Zeitpunkt niemand dran geglaubt hatte. Das Ganze war nun drei Monate her. Wir hatten es wirklich geschafft. Die Ewigkeit lag nun vor uns. Das war Grund genug sich zu freuen, denn das war alles was ich immer wollte. Dennoch gab es auch jetzt eine Sache, die mir zu schaffen machte. Der Abschied von meiner alten, neuen Heimat Forks und von meinem Vater, Charlie. Obwohl ich mich lange genug darauf vorbereiten konnte, fiel es mir dennoch schwer. Es gab jetzt so viele Erinnerungen, die ich mit dieser Kleinstadt verband. Zugegeben, als ich hierher gezogen war, wollte ich nichts mehr als diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen, doch dann lernte ich Edward kennen und mit ihm, mein neues _ Leben, _welches ich nun um nichts auf der Welt mehr missen möchte. Auch wenn es mir sehr schwer fiel Forks nun zu verlassen, wusste ich dass es nicht anders ging. Carlisle wurde nun immer öfter gefragt wie er und der Rest der Familie es schaffen würde, immer noch so jung und frisch auszusehen, wie es möglich war, dass sie sich in der Zeit in der er und seine Familie – welche jetzt auch meine Familie war- jetzt schon hier lebten überhaupt nicht verändert hatten. Es war zu gefährlich weiter hier zu bleiben. Wir konnten nicht riskieren, dass ein Sterblicher unsere wahre Identität heraus fand. Natürlich hätten wir auch noch ein oder vielleicht zwei weitere Jahre hier bleiben können, doch da in wenigen Wochen so oder so das Semester in Darthmound beginnt, hatten wir alle gedacht das dies ein günstiger Zeitpunkt wäre fortzugehen. Außerdem hatte ich mich mittlerweile so gut im Griff, dass auch meine Augen nun die gleiche wunderschöne Farbe hatten wie die der anderen.

Hätte ich weinen können hätte ich es wohl getan. Teils vor Wut und Teils vor Freude. Nur weil ich jetzt ein Vampir war, hieß das nicht, dass ich Partys nun lieber hatte. Ich muss glaube ich gar nicht erst fragen, wessen Idee das war!? zischte ich Ich dachte, nur Charlie und die Wölfe würden kommen!? Edward grinste Bitte Bella, reiß dich zusammen. Alice hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben und ich habe dich ja wohl nicht umsonst den halben Tag zu Hause festgehalten? Umsonst? Nein, wohl kaum. Obwohl ich nun schon mehrere Monate ein Vampir war, hatte ich meine Leidenschaft zu Edward noch immer nicht im Griff. Auch wenn ich Renesmee über alles auf der Welt liebte, war ich froh, dass sie nachts schlief und wir nicht. Nun lachte Edward laut auf. Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er jetzt meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Er tat es nicht oft, denn es war für ihn mit großer Anstrengung verbunden. Außerdem ging dies auch nur, wenn ich mich nicht dagegen werte. Aber mir war klar, dass er gerade jetzt wissen wollte was ich dachte. Keine Panik. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen. Irgendwie ist es ja auch schön noch einmal einen unbeschwerten Abend mit all unseren Freunden zu verbringen. Obwohl Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike und die anderen immer noch ein bisschen misstrauisch waren, wieso meine Haut nun auch so blass war wie die der Cullens, hatten sie unsere Gesichte trotzdem geschluckt. Wir erzählten ihnen, dass meine plötzliche Blässe – obwohl ich ja auch schon als Mensch ziemlich blass war – von der seltenen Krankheit kam, welche ich mir in den Flitterwochen zugezogen hatte. Die gleiche Geschichte die wir damals Charlie erzählt hatten. Mit der Ausnahme, das dieser eben solche nun nicht mehr glaubte. Meine Freunde schon und das war auch gut so. Ich hatte ihnen einfach gesagt, dass meine normale Hautfarbe mit der Zeit wieder zurück kommt. Denn so viel wie Charlie mussten sie nicht wissen. Aber es gab dennoch eine Sache von der sie nichts wussten. Diese wäre unerklärlich gewesen. Renesmee. Wie hätten wir ihnen erklären sollen, dass ich in nicht mal 3 Monaten ein Baby geboren hatte, welches nun schon als nun schon fast wie eine drei-jährige aussah!? Aber wo war Renesmee, wenn meine Freunde hier waren? Edward beantwortete meine Frage, bevor ich sie stellen konnte. Diesmal wusste ich, dass er nicht meine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Oftmals verstanden wir uns auch ohne Worte. Nessie ist bei Jake. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt, es gibt niemanden dem ich sie eher anvertrauen würde als ihm. Auch daran hätte ich vor einem Jahr, nein vor ein paar Monaten nie gedacht. Nämlich, dass aus Edward und Jake mal so etwas wie Freunde werden könnten. Seit der Nacht auf der Lichtung, als wir auf die Volturis getroffen waren, hatte sich vieles verändert.

Ich spürte Enttäuschung in mir aufkeimen. Es war unser letzter Abend hier in Forks und mein bester Freund konnte ihn nicht mit uns verbringen, weil er auf unsere Tochter aufpasste. Ich wusste, dass es Jacob nichts ausmachte auf Nessie aufzupassen, denn er liebte sie über alles. Dennoch war es schade ihn nicht dabei zu haben. Bella, Liebste. Es gibt noch eine Sache über die ich gerne mit dir reden möchte, bevor wir zu den anderen gehen. Ich ahnte schon was jetzt kommen würde…Ich habe lange mit Jake geredet. Er wird mit uns kommen. Es gibt keine Chance für ihn hierzubleiben. Es würde ihm das Herz zerreißen. Ihm würde es so gehen, wie dir damals. Als ich dich verlassen habe. Er schluckte. Noch immer lag tiefe Wehmut in seinem Gesicht, wenn er davon sprach. Ich denke nicht, dass du möchtest, das Jake das gleiche Leid erfahren muss!? Natürlich wollte ich das nicht. Aber auch wenn Jake ein Teil meiner Familie war, er hatte doch seine wahre Familie hier. Wie konnte ich zulassen, dass er seinen Vater Billy, seine Freunde, sein Rudel hier zurück lässt um uns zu folgen? Andererseits, hatte ich nicht immer und immer wieder das gleiche für Edward getan? Ich wäre ihm damals, als auch heute bis ans Ende der Welt gefolgt, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Wie sollte ich Jake dann verwehren mit Nessie zusammen zu sein? Ich, ich weiß nicht recht. Es gibt so vieles was er für uns aufgeben müsste. Überleg doch mal. Ist es das Wert? Die letzte Frage hätte ich mir sparen können. Natürlich war es dass Wert. Das wusste ich, besser als jeder andere. Bella, ihm wird es an nichts fehlen. Er wird so oft zu seiner Familie können wie er möchte, er wird eine eigene Wohnung in Alaska haben. Natürlich nahe unserem Haus gelegen, sodass er Nessie und uns jederzeit sehen kann. Es ist sein Wunsch. Der einzige den er hat. Er denkt Pausenlos daran. Nichts würde ihm mehr Freude bereiten, als mit uns zu kommen. Diesen Wunsch können wir ihm nicht ausschlagen. Ich grinste. Ja Edward Cullen und Jacob Black waren tatsächlich Freunde geworden. Der Vampir und der Wolf. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als zuzustimmen. Okay, aber ich werde es ihm sagen. Einverstanden? Nun war es an Edward zu grinsen. Aber sicher. Nun Komm, lass uns reingehen. Ich höre Alice. Sie wird schon ungeduldig.

Alice hatte sich mal wieder selber übertroffen. Sie hatte das Haus der Cullens – welches ja nun auch meins war, - eine Tatsache die ich noch immer kaum glauben konnte – wieder mal in einen luxuriösen Nachtclub verwandelt. Diesmal mit besonderem Charakter. Da die Möbel schon alle in mehreren Umzugswagen auf dem Weg nach Alaska waren, gab es nun noch mehr Platz in dem riesen Wohnzimmer. Eine überdimensionale Discokugel drehte sich an der Decke und warf ihre Lichter in alle möglichen Ecken des riesigen Zimmers, was einst das Wohnzimmer gewesen war. Sie hatte Clubsessel aufgestellt, sogar eine Bar organisiert. Das Buffet war wie immer riesig. Den Sterblichen unter uns würde es sicherlich gut schmecken. Manchmal war es Schade, dass ich so etwas nicht mehr aß. Ich fragte mich, wo Alice mit dem ganzen Zeug hinwollte, wenn die Party vorbei war. Mit nach Alaska nehmen konnten wir die Sachen nicht. Die Umzugswagen waren schon weg, die Autos zu klein. Alice beantwortete meine Frage von selbst, als sie tänzelnd auf uns zu kam. Die Sachen spende ich. Es ist so oder so an der Zeit, dass in Forks mal endlich was Leben einkehrt. Wie immer, typisch Alice. Ich konnte mir ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Zeit dazu hätte ich eh nicht gehabt, denn mit Alice kamen auch die anderen. Alle bekundeten, wie traurig sie seien, dass wir fortgingen. Bei einigen, wie bei Ben und Angela zum Beispiel wusste ich, das dass der Wahrheit entsprach. Bei wieder anderen wusste ich, dass es pure Heuchelei war. Bei Lauren zum Beispiel. Sie konnte mich immer noch nicht leiden. Besonders jetzt nicht, da ich wirklich wunderschön aussah und mehr Blicke denn je auf mich zog. Bei eben diesen Leuten würde mir der Abschied nicht schwer fallen. Bei einigen anderen jedoch schon, das wusste ich. Aber erstmal wollte ich daran nicht denken. Es sollte doch trotz aller Traurigkeit ein schöner Abend werden. Für alles andere war später noch Zeit.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber eine schönere Abschiedsparty hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können. Ich hätte selber nicht gedacht, dass ich mal eine Party mögen würde, außer natürlich unsere Hochzeitparty. Wir wurden reichlich mit Abschiedsgeschenken überhäuft. Das schönste kam wohl von Sam und seinem Rudel. Es war für Nessie, das wusste ich, aber die jenigen die es nicht wissen sollten natürlich nicht. Ähnlich wie Jacob es damals für mich, hatten sie ein Armband gemacht. An ihm hangen selbstgeschnitzte Wölfe. Aber nicht irgendwelche Wölfe. Denn mal konnte jeden einzelnen Wolf erkennen. Ich konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, das rechts neben Sam Paul hing, links neben ihm Jared. Auch Quil, Embrey und all die anderen waren deutlich zu sehen. Damit ihr uns nicht vergesst. hatte Sam gesagt. Und sag ihr, wenn sie uns mal braucht, dann soll sie einfach an uns denken. Wir sind immer da. hatte er mir zugeflüstert als wir uns zum Abschied umarmten. Ich wollte ihn noch fragen, wie er das meinte aber dazu blieb keine Zeit. Denn mit ihm folgten weitere Umarmungen und viele Tränen. Als alle gegangen waren, blieb nur noch mein Vater übrig. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so traurig gesehen. Bringt ihr Nessie noch einmal her? Ihm fiel es schwer die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie ist schon auf dem Weg nach hier Dad. Ich umarmte ihn. Bella, ich… seine Stimme versagte. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er so leise, das eigentlich nur ich ihn hätte hören können. Ich wusste es besser. Er jedoch nicht. Das war auch gut so. Mein Vater war genau wie ich eigentlich nicht der Typ für viele Gefühlsfloskeln. Ich bin so froh, das du damals zu mir gezogen bist. Eine schönere Zeit habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Ich weiß, du bist aus unerklärlichen Gründen – und wie gesagt, nicht mehr als ich wissen muss – jetzt sehr stark, mein Schatz. Aber trotzdem. Pass gut auf dich und Nessie auf. Ich weiß du hast Edward. Ich weiß auch, dass er euch mit seinem Leben beschützen würde, aber auch er ist nicht immer da. Ich hab dich lieb, Bella. Du wirst immer mein kleiner Engel bleiben. Vergiss das nie. Eine Träne rann von seiner Backe und auch ich merkte wie ich zu schluchzen begann. Er sprach ja schon fast als wäre das ein Abschied für immer. Versprochen, Dad. Wir kommen dich so oft wie möglich besuchen. Und natürlich bist du herzlich Eingeladen, uns so oft wie du möchtest zu besuchen, Charlie! sagte Carlisle und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Nun rang auch Charlie sich ein Lächeln ab. Danke, Carlisle. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber jetzt zu meiner zuckersüßen Enkelin, wo… Opaaaaa, Opaaaa. Mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln, kam meine wunderschöne Tochter auf uns zugelaufen um kurz darauf mit einem Satz auf den Armen meines Vaters zu landen. Charlies Augen wurden wieder glasig. Ach Nessie, meine süße Nessie. Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen. Ich dich auch Opa. Nessie verbarg ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken. Eine kleine Ewigkeit standen sie so da, bis das Hupen von draußen uns unterbrach. Wir müssen los! rief Emmett von draußen. Sobald wir angekommen sind, rufe ich dich an Dad! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab dich lieb! Charlie hatte sich schon von allen verabschiedet. Nur von einem noch nicht. Jacob. Wie sollte er das auch getan haben, Jake wusste ja selber noch nicht, dass ich zugestimmt hatte. Als Antwort auf seine traurige Miene nickte ich ihm nur grinsend zu und er fiel mir in die Arme. Danke Bella, danke, danke, danke. schrie Jake voller Freude. Er lief nach draußen wo die anderen schon mit den Autos warteten. Willst du dich nicht verabschieden? rief ich ihm hinterher. Nein, nein nicht nötig. Ich habe mich schon bei allen verabschiedet. Ich wusste, dass du mich mitnimmst. Ich grinste. Typisch Jake. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, hielt Charlie mich und Renesmee fest in seinen Armen. Er wollte uns nicht gehen lassen aber er musste. Als wir ins Auto stiegen, sah ich Sue Clearwater, die aus einer dunklen Ecke hervortrat. Wusste ich's doch, dass hier nicht nur ein Mensch rumlungert. Sie winkte uns verhalten zu. Nicht weil sie uns nicht mochte. Das war einfach die Art von Sue. Ich war froh, dass sie jetzt da war um meinen Vater zu trösten. Er war nicht allein und das war gut so. Ein letztes Mal warf ich ihm einen Kuss zu und dann bogen wir um die Ecke und fuhren in unser neues Leben.

**To be continued... =)**


	2. Erinnerungen

Ich glaube, dies war die längste Autofahrt meines Lebens. Obwohl wir rasend schnell gefahren waren, kam mir die Strecke von Forks bis New Hampshire endlos lang vor. Ich brauchte gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, wieso dies so war. Die Trauer war der Aufregung gewichen, denn ich hatte gar keine Ahnung wie unser neues Haus aussehen würde. Carlisle und Esme machten eine riesen Geheimnis daraus. Keiner außer ihnen hatte es gesehen. Wir wussten nur, dass es riesig war und genug Platz für uns alle bot. Carlisle hatte uns versichert, dass wir uns hier wie zu Hause fühlen würden und er hatte nicht gelogen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, wir wären einfach nur im Kreis gefahren und hätten Forks gar nicht verlassen. Das Haus sah wirklich von außen fast so aus wie das alte Cullen Haus. Naja, nicht ganz. Es war wahrscheinlich doppelt, wenn nicht sogar dreimal so groß. Ich schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die hellauf begeistert war. Auch die anderen machten große Augen als sie aus den Autos stiegen. Sie waren ebenso sprachlos wie ich. Das ist noch längst nicht alles! versprach Esme. Ihre Augen glitzerten. Sie war wieder voll und ganz in ihrem Element. Die einzige, die von alle dem nichts mitbekam war Nessie. Sie schlief tief und fest in meinen Armen. Ich war tief in Gedanken und fragte mich, was das ganze noch toppen konnte, als Edward mich um die Taille packte und zu den anderen blickte, die uns schon vor raus gegangen waren. Ups, tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach… Edward unterbrach mich mitten im Satz. Sprachlos? Ja, das bin ich auch. Die ganze Zeit über haben Carlisle und Esme ihre Gedanken vor mir verdrängt. Auch ich hatte diesmal wirklich keine Ahnung! Wir folgten den anderen ins Haus und das, was ich jetzt sah übertraf meine Erwartungen bei weitem. Alles war perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Die Decken waren so hoch, dass ein Riese hier drin Platz gehabt hätte. Ein riesiger, silberfarbener Kronleuchter schmückte die hohe Decke. Hunderte kleine Kristalle waren daran befestigt. Auch Renesmee wurde jetzt wach. Mom, ich dachte wir fahren weg aus Forks!? nuschelte sie müde. Das sind wir auch Liebling, hier sieht es nur fast genau so aus. Nur noch tausendmal schöner! Ja, ich fühlte mich direkt zu Hause. Besser hätten Carlisle und Esme es nicht treffen können. Die hellen Möbel, die Bilder alles hang dort wo es hingehörte. Wo sind unsere Zimmer Carlisle? fragte Rosalie neugierig. Zimmer? prustete er los. Was ist daran so witzig? zischte Rosalie. Nun ja Rose, ihr habt hier keine Zimmer. Dir und Emmett gehört der komplette zweite Stock. Alice und Jasper beziehen den dritten Stock. Jake kann sich aussuchen ob er den vierten Stock bewohnen möchte. Er hätte von draußen einen separaten Zugang. Er schaute Jake an und wartete auf seine Antwort. Hmm, also ich denke fürs erste ist das schon ok. An den Gestank hab ich mich ja eh schon gewöhnt. Jacob grinste. Oh nein, Jake du wirst nichts von uns riechen der vierte Stock ist gut genug abgeschirmt. Alles doppelt Isoliert und so weiter. Ach so und seit nicht beunruhigt. Es ist als hätte jeder seine eigene Wohnung. Keiner der anderen kann ohne eure Erlaubnis eintreten. Seht ihr den Fahrstuhl dort? Jeder bekommt eine Karte, die ihr hineinstecken müsst. Der Computer weiß dann welcher Stock der eure ist und hält nur dort. Solltet ihr zu jemand anderem wollen müsst ihr so zu sagen vorher klingeln. nun grinste Carlisle. Wir dachten, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn jeder von euch ein bisschen mehr Privatsphäre hätte. So sind wir trotzdem zusammen, können uns aber wenn wir wollen trotzdem zurück ziehen. Unser Stockwerk ist immer für alle erreichbar. Es sei denn Esme und ich wollen auch einmal ungestört sein. Aber das werdet ihr denn wohl bemerken. Er zwinkerte Esme zu. Schön, toll, dachte ich. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Stockwerk aber hatte er uns vergessen? Ich merkte wie meine Euphorie langsam der Enttäuschung wisch. Wollten sie uns etwa nicht hier haben? Esme schien meine Enttäuschung zu bemerken. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte fing Nessie in meinen Armen an, wild hin und her zu zappeln. Nun war sie es, die euphorisch war. Mom, Dad, schaut mal. Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf den Wald – der sich wie zuvor in Forks tausende von Hektars hinter dem Haus ausbreitetet – und da sah ich es. Wäre ich noch ein Mensch, wäre ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Ich dachte ich träumte, aber auch das war wohl unmöglich. Denn wie sollte ich träumen, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte? Ich kannte dieses Haus aus meiner Menschlichen Erinnerung. Ich sah es wieder durch einen dichten Schleier. Aber ich wusste, dass ich richtig lag. Wie könnte ich dieses Haus auch je vergessen? Hatte uns jemand direkt auf Esmes Insel gebeamt? Nein das war unmöglich. Aber das Haus was ich jetzt sah, war das gleiche wie auf der Insel. Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen größer aber dennoch identisch. Edward hat uns erzählt wie sehr es dir gefallen hat, Bella. Wir dachten, wir würden dir eine Freude machen. Wir wollten es dir so einfach wie möglich machen. Du solltest dich direkt wie zu Hause fühlen. Gefällt es dir nicht? fragte Esme vorsichtig. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich sämtliche Gliedmaßen angespannt hatte. Nicht vor Wut, sondern weil ich an all die wundervollen Dinge dachte die in unseren Flitterwochen in diesem Haus, auf dieser Insel passiert waren. Nun gut, es war nicht in diesem Haus passiert, das war nur ein perfekter Nachbau und wir waren auch nicht auf Esmes Insel. Mit der gewaltigen Macht meiner Erinnerungen verschwand – zum ersten Mal seitdem ich ein Vampir war – der Schleier, durch den ich meine Erinnerungen eben noch wahr genommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil es die schönsten Wochen meines menschlichen Lebens waren. Langsam entspannte sich mein Körper wieder. Ich begann zu schluchzen und fiel sowohl Carlisle als auch Esme in die Arme. Danke! Das, das ist einfach… Mir fehlen die Worte. Ich danke euch so sehr! Ich kriegte mich gar nicht mehr ein. Auch Edward schien ebenso begeistert zu sein. Nessie war genau so Feuer und Flamme wie ich. Aber warum haben wir ein eigenes Haus und Tante Alice zum Beispiel nicht?? fragte sie verdattert. Carlisle grinste. Nun ja erstens haben sie nicht so ein süßes Mädchen wie dich und zweitens ist deine Mutter trotzdem noch ein junger Vampir. Er zwinkerte mir und Edward zu. Wir verstanden beide den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Emmett und Rosalie hatten uns ja nicht umsonst erzählt wie viele Häuser sie in ihren ersten Jahren demoliert hatten. Ich spürte wieder die vertraute Leidenschaft in mir aufkeimen, als Jasper anfing zu lachen. Warte doch bitte bis nachher Bella. neckte er mich. Alle anderen stimmten in sein lachen mit ein. Nun geht schon, schaut es auch an. Ihr werdet begeistert sein. sagte Alice. Natürlich, sie hatte es mal wieder vorausgesehen. Nessie, hast Lust heute Nacht bei uns zu schlafen? Natürlich erst wenn du euer Häuschen gesehen hast. fragte Rosalie. Nicht nötig. antwortete Renesmee. Ich kenne es schon! Verblüfft und erschrocken, verharrten all' unsere Blicke auf ihr.


End file.
